Just Put Your Hands On Me
by MyToxicValentine
Summary: Edward has been in love with Bella since freshman year. She never noticed him until now. She needs his help in order to become homecoming queen and get revenge on her enemy, Tanya. What will happen when it's all said and done? EXB. OOC. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Not mine.**

* * *

"Edward get up! You can't be late on the first day of your senior year!" my mom yelled from my doorway.

"Sure I can." I mumbled and rolled over throwing my arm over my face to block out the light.

"Get up." She ordered throwing a shirt off my floor at me and then walking off. I groaned and looked at the clock 7:30. I had half hour to get up, get Emmett, and get to school on time. I rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a Blink-182 shirt, brushed my teeth and went downstairs.

"I made you breakfast." My mom said from the kitchen.

"Thanks ma." I said sitting down to a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. My sidekick dinged on the table and I picked it up realizing it was a text from Emmett.

"Sorry mom, gotta go." I said picking up the toast off my plate. I held it in my mouth as I slipped my shoes on.

"Have a good day dear." My mom said and I went out to my car. I drove for about five minutes until pulling into an extremely familiar driveway. I honked, and Emmett appeared in an instant. He threw his backpack in my backseat and flopped down in the front seat. We fist pounded and I backed out of his driveway.

"Last first-day of high school!" he shouted.

I grinned. "We're gonna get in so much trouble."

"Hell yeah! Mrs. Donaldson isn't going to know what to do with us." He said referring to our principle.

"Fuck yeah!" I agreed.

"This is going to be the best year ever man."

We fist pounded again and drove to school. We pulled into the parking lot and hopped out.

"So who've you got your eye on this year?" Emmett asked as I put my backpack in my locker. I closed it and leaned back examining the girls of Forks High.

"Edward!" I heard a girl yell. I turned my head and saw a girl walking towards me with a smile.

"Name, I need a name!" I whispered to Emmett.

"Jessica." He answered quickly.

"Hey Edward." She said wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Hey Jess." I said slyly and she giggled.

"Where have you been all summer? I wrote in your yearbook that we should hang out." She said smiling sweetly.

"Oh you know, I was really busy with band stuff mostly." I lied.

"Oh. Well then we'll have to hang out sometime soon." She said with a smirk.

I smirked back. "Yes we will."

"I'll see you later." She said letting go of me.

"I look forward to it." I said.

She grinned again and kissed my cheek before walking off.

"Man what do girls see in you?" Emmett joked.

"A sex God." I replied.

Emmett scoffed and we continued to check out girls.

"Dude look, here comes Bella Swan." Emmett said smacking my arm and pointing in her direction. I swallowed hard and looked the way he was pointing. There she was, Bella Swan. The most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. Student body president, captain of the girls' softball team, a member of Big Brothers Big Sisters, and the girl who I've been in love with since freshman year. I watched as she walked by getting stopped by some of her popular friends. They'd briefly talk and then Bella would continue on her way, completely oblivious to my stare, completely oblivious to me.

"Damn." I mumbled.

"Still in love with her?" Emmett asked with a grin.

"Shut it." I said punching his arm.

"We better get to homeroom." Emmett said as the bell rang.

"Probably. I'll text you my classes." I said and we parted ways.

I walked as slowly as humanly possible down the halls until they were practically empty. I didn't mind being late, actually, I preferred to be late. I rounded the corner and saw Bella standing at her locker. My heart sped up, and I felt like a fool. I watched as she tried to open it and failed, she kicked her locker and threw her backpack to the ground.

"Do you need some help?" I blurted out. Her head shot in my direction and she squinted her eyes, probably trying to remember my name.

"Uh yeah, please." She finally said.

I quickly walked over to her locker. She stepped out of the way and tried to open it. It was kinda stuck so I jiggled the handle, and then prayed to God to help so I didn't look like a pus. I joggled the handle again and tried, and it came open.

"Thanks, I never would have been able to get that open." She said picking up her bagpack.

"It's not a problem." I said giving her a simple smile.

"Who's homeroom do you have?" she asked.

I was a little shocked, was she really talking to me? The only time she's ever talked to me was whenever we were partners on something in a class.

"Uh, Mrs. Heath." I stuttered.

She grinned. "Me too."

"Well then let's get going shall we?" I asked gesturing down the hall.

She laughed. "Yeah, she's gonna freak if we're late." She said.

We took two steps and the bell rang. "Well crap. I guess I jinxed us." She said with a lopsided grin.

"It's cool. Being on time is for douches." I said shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Is that why you're always late?" she asked.

"Nah. That's just a coincidence." I said and she laughed again. I opened the door and allowed her to go in first.

"Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, nice of you two to grace us with your presence." Mrs. Heath said.

"Not a problem." I said smoothly.

"You know, I expected this from Edward, but not from you Bella." Mrs. Heath scolded.

Bella opened her mouth but I cut her off.

"It's not her fault." I blurted out.

"Really? And why is that?" Mrs. Heath asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well you see. I was on my way to class, determined to get here on time, because you know how much I enjoy your homeroom. When I saw Bella in front of me, also headed here. But then out of nowhere this mountain lion appears at the end of the hall and started running at her, so I started running at it so I could warn her. And-" the whole class started laughing, including me and Bella.

"That's enough Edward." She said putting her hand up to stop me.

"Mrs. Heath it's true I swear!" I exclaimed.

"Edward you're giving me a migraine, you two just go sit down." She said shooing us away.

Bella and I went to opposite sides of the room. I sat down next to Jasper and we fist pounded.

"So that was an interesting way to start off the year." He said grinning at me.

"Agreed." I said stealing a glance at Bella. I saw that she was looking at me, so I looked back and we locked eyes. She mouthed a 'thanks' and I nodded my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not mine.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Bella and I spoke. Things had gone back to normal, where we didn't speak. I guess since we weren't friends with the same people it was socially unacceptable for her to be seen talking to me. Especially since I was the schools biggest man whore.

"Earth to Edward." Emmett said waving his hand in front of my face.

I smacked it away. "What's up?"

"The bell rang bro, and that's usually when we switch classes." Jasper commented sarcastically.

"I'm ready." I said standing and picking up my notebook. We walked out of our Algebra and said our byes to Jasper as Emmett and I walked to my locker. I listened to him babble about God only knows what while I spun the lock and opened my locker. I switched notebooks and closed my locker.

"Does that sound good?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah sounds fine." I said having no idea what I was talking about.

"Alright good dude, I'll see you in lunch." Emmett said, we fist pounded and parted ways. I headed to my AP Lit & Society class. It was the only class that I took accelerated because my guidance counselor told me I had too since I did 'so well' in my other reading classes. Little did she know I always sat myself next to someone who would let me copy. I walked into Mr. Peter's room and slumped down in my assigned seat in the front by the door. I attempted to read the last few pages of Anthem before class started so that I could sleep, but got distracted when Bella walked in.  
She looked beautiful as usual, wearing barely there khaki shorts to show off her legs, a white tank top, with blue and white striped button down polo over it. Her hair was curly today, and looked great. She walked behind me and took her seat and propped her feet up on the back bars on my desk just like she did every other day. The bell rang and Mr. Peter's stood up from his desk.

"Alright, now I'm sure all of you know what's about to happen since this happens every other day." He said counting out papers for each of the rows.

"Pop quiz!" he said way too enthused.

"Mr. P I would hardly call it a pop quiz since we all know that it's going to happen." Bella said from behind me, getting the class to chuckle.

"Very well Miss Swan, let me rephrase myself, quiz time." He said with a smile.

"That's better." Bella replied. He dropped the quiz papers on my desk and walked away. I sighed while passing them back and began to work on mine.

"Shit, I forgot to read." I heard Bella whisper to her friend Leah who sat next to her.

"Well I wouldn't copy off me, I didn't read either." She whispered back.

I felt her tap on my shoulder and I leaned back in my desk keeping my eyes on Mr. Peter to make sure he wasn't looking.

"Hey, did you read?" she whispered in my ear.

I shook my head yes.

"Are you against helping people cheat?" she asked.

I silently laughed and shook my head no.

"Then can you do me a solid and place your paper over towards the left, I didn't read anything last night."

I did as she asked and leaned on the wall to my right so she could see my answers better. I wasn't going to tell her no, I don't think I could even if I wanted to. A few minutes later she got up to turn her quiz in. she gave me a smile when she passed back by to sit down, and then I turned mine in and put my head down to sleep the rest of class.

I jolted awake when the bell rang and met Emmett back at my locker.

"Have a nice nap?" he asked with a smirk.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "How could you tell?"

"Dude you have lines from your jacket all over your face." He said with a smirk.

"Oh." Was all I replied with a laugh.

"Come on man, it's lunch time and I'm starving!" he exclaimed quickening his speed. Emmett and I threw our notebooks on the table and took a seat along with Jasper, Alice, Matt, and Jared.

"Nice face." Alice said to me while taking a sip of Jasper's soda.

"I could say the same to you." I answered getting laughs.

"But there's nothing on my face." Alice said confused.

"That's the point." I said trying not to laugh.

"Oh you jerk!" she said and threw a fry at me. The table broke out in laughter at how slow she was to get that.

"Low on sleep Ali?" I asked her with a smirk.

"Shut it." She said and continued to eat her lunch. I scanned the lunch room until my eyes fell on Bella. She was pulling her wallet out of her purse which meant that she would be going through the line soon. I smacked Emmett in the chest without taking my eyes off her.

"Wanna go get lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he said and hopped up without commenting on how pathetic I was. This was a routine that we had been doing since freshman year, we followed her and Leah to the same line and stood behind them listening to them talk about anything that came to mind.

"So band practice at my house or yours?" I asked Emmett while picking up a burger and fries and placing them on my tray.

"Well my sister's been on major bitch path this week, so lets go with yours." Emmett said while placing food on his tray.

"Ah, that time of the month?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a dark place in the McCarty household." He said shaking his head.

"Feel free to crash at my place." I offered moving through the line.

"$2.10" she lunch lady said to Bella.

I watched as she pulled out a dollar. "Hang on, I know I have another dollar in here somewhere." She said digging through her wallet.

"I got it." I said and pulled a five out of my front pocket. She turned around and faced me with a worried look.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking guilty.

"Yeah, it's not a problem." I said shrugging my shoulders and handing the lunch lady my five.

"Thank you so much. I'll pay you back tomorrow."

The lady handed me my change back and I shoved it in my pocket.

"Don't worry about it."

"No I feel bad."

"Bella, really, it's not a big deal." I said stepping to the side and waiting for Emmett to get his change and join us.

"Well thanks again." She said giving me another smile and then turned to walk away.

"All these years of stalking her through the lunch line finally paid off." Emmett said squirting ketchup on his plate.

I smiled feeling victorious. "This is only the beginning."


	3. Chapter 3

**Not mine.**

* * *

On Friday night Emmett somehow managed to get our band a gig at Andy Fuller's house party. He was a pretty cool guy, a lot of people liked him, and his parties were known to be as crowded and wild as ours. The party was outside since the weather was still nice. He had a small stage for us to put our stuff on.

"Is it cool if you guys play about half way through the party?" Andy asked me while I was plugging in my amp.

"Yeah that's fine." I agreed.

"Alright, cause that's when it'll be most crowded."

"Thanks a lot man."

"No problem. I've heard you guys play before. I really like your music, and I'm sure other people will too." He said and walked away.

"Lets go get something to drink." Jasper suggested. We all shrugged our shoulders and walked into Andy's kitchen were the drinks were.

"Who are you texting, Jake?" I asked while handing him a cup while he slid his phone into his pocket.

"My cousin. She's coming out to watch us play."

"Is she hot?" I asked with a smirk.

Jake just laughed and shook his head at me, refusing to answer my question. I began to look around at the people that were here. I knew a lot of them, hooked up with a few. And my main goal for tonight was to get laid.

"Cullen! Be my beer pong partner!" Andy yelled. I smiled and made my way to the table.

"We're fucked." Jasper and one of his friends Danny said. I smirked. They definitely were fucked, because Andy and I were the masters at beer pong.

We were about half way done when I caught the stare of pretty blonde girl that I didn't know. I winked at her and she smiled.

"Emmett take my place." I said patting his back and walking towards the girl.

"Do I know you?" I asked once I approached.

She smiled "I don't think so."

"Well I'd like to." I said and looked her up and down.

"I'd like to get to know you in more ways than one." She said seductively.

"I was thinking the same thing." I said lowly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and began to pull me into her. I looked at the people who were around to see if there was anyone else that I'd rather spend my evening with, and my eyes landed on a very familiar girl who just walked into the yard. She had a look on her face like she was trying to find someone.

"I'll have to get back to you." I said to the girl and walked away.

"Bella!" I called to get her attention. Her head snapped in my direction, and she smiled when her eyes landed on me.

"Edward! Thank God someone I know." She said walking towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused, she wasn't really friends with the people who were here.

"My cousin wanted me to watch his band play." She said.

"Wait, you're Jake's cousin?" I asked.

"Yeah. You know him?"

"I'm the singer of our band."

"Wow. What a small world." She said laughing.

"Bella! About time you got here!" Jake yelled running at her and tackling her in a hug. For a moment I was jealous that he got to hug her and I didn't, but I allowed the feeling to pass by reminding myself that they were cousins.

I stood there thinking. How is it even possible for one of my best friends to be cousins with the girls that I've been in love with for years, and I not know? That just blew my mind.

"Edward, wanna go with me to get something to drink?" Bella asked me.

"I'd love to." I said offering her my arm. She giggled and looped hers with mine as we walked inside.

"Thanks again for yesterday. You know with the letting me cheat, and paying for my lunch." She said while picking up a plastic red cup.

"It's not a problem."

"Are you excited about homecoming?" she asked.

I laughed. "It's like two months away, so not yet."

She smiled. "I'm excited."

"You're also a girl."

"Nice observation." She teased.

"Edward are you guys ready?" Andy asked and slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah man." I said.

"Alright, I'll go round up the other guys." He said and walked away to find Jasper, Jake, and Emmett.

"Duty calls." I said setting my cup down on the counter.

She laughed again revealing her pearly white teeth. "You lead the way."

I opened the door and allowed her to go through first. By now there were about a hundred people around the stage.

"Wanna stand in the front?" I asked her.

She shook her head yes and smiled. I saw that the other guys were on stage, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd up to the front. I let go of her hand and climbed up on the stage.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" I asked into the microphone while picking up my guitar. The crowd yelled and I smiled down at Bella.

"Alright. We'll we're All Time Low, and this song is called Circles." I said and we began to play. All throughout our set I found myself constantly staring at Bella. I couldn't help it. She had on a yellow polo and khaki shorts, and looked absolutely gorgeous, as usual. I know she caught me staring a few times. We'd lock eyes, I'd smile at her, she'd smile back, and I'd tear my gaze away from her for a few minutes, just to make sure I wasn't freaking her out.

After we were done I thanked everyone for listening to us and hopped off the stage. I wanted to find Bella to see what she thought, and just to talk to her. I was stopped by girls on the way, one being the girl that I was chatting up before Bella showed up.

"You guys were great." The blonde said.

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked it."

"And you looked super hot while you were up there."

I smirked at her. "I'm Danielle by the way." She said stepping closer.

"Hey Edward." I heard. I looked over Danielle's shoulder and saw Bella standing there.

"Excuse me." I said to Danielle and walked past her.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, I just thought that you might be thirsty." She said handing me a bottle of water.

"Oh, you weren't interrupting anything, and thanks, I am thirsty." I said twisting the cap of the water. I put the bottle to my lips and then pulled it away.

"Wait, did you put that date rape drug in here?" I asked skeptically.

She burst out laughing. "You caught me."

I smiled and took a few big gulps.

"So what did you think?" I asked her.

"I thought you guys were great." She said with a cheeky smile.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I really did."

"Well thanks."

"What would you think about you guys possibly playing at the Homecoming dance?" she asked.

"I didn't know bands could."

"I can make it happen."

"Really?"

"Definitely. Mrs. Hamilton is always looking for new ideas, I'm sure she'd be okay with it." She said referring to the teacher in charge on Student Council.

"That would be awesome."

She smiled. "I'll talk to her about it on Monday."

"Alright thanks." I said smiling back at her.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and her eyes bulged. "How did it get to be midnight already? I gotta get home."

"Do you honestly have a curfew?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "No." she said dragging out the 'O'

"Then dance with me." I said felling brave.

"Next time." She said pulling her keys out.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." I said and she laughed again.

"I'll walk you to your car." I said handing our water bottles off to Jasper who happened to be walking past.

"Gee, you're such a gentleman." She said and led the way.

We walked in silence until we got to her car.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday." She said.

"Yeah I'll be there." I said. She climbed into her car and I closed the door for her. I watched her drive away, and when she turned the corner I punched the air in victory. I was going to make Bella Swan mine by the end of the year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not mine.**

* * *

I was standing at my locker with Emmett and Jasper. Ever since Andy's party, Bella has not left my mind. Pathetic? Probably. I spotted her in coming down the hall with a bunch of poster boards in her hands. I was about to walk over and offer to help when Tanya bumped into her, causing Bella to drop all the poster boards.

"Oh, oops." Tanya said and walked away. Everyone in the school knew that the two of them didn't get along. Bella flipped her off behind her back and bent down to pick up the poster boards. And me, being the great, yet pathetic guy that I am, took this as another opportunity to talk to her.

I threw my backpack over a shoulder and walked away from Emmett and Jasper without a word, they'd understand. "Need a hand?" I asked kneeling down to help her pick them up.

"Please and thanks." She said smiling at me.

"Where are we going with all this?" I asked standing up and taking the rest of the poster board from her.

"Mrs. Hamilton's room. It's the poster board for the 'vote for me' signs that everyone on Homecoming court make." She said.

"Are you on court?"

"I don't know. We don't find out who's on it for a few more days." She said with a shoulder shrug.

"Sorry Tanya is such a bitch." I said as we began to walk.

She sighed. "It's not your fault."

"But you don't deserve that." I said getting aggravated.

She smiled at me. "I guess everyone has someone who hates them."

"I guess so." I said as we walked into Mrs. Hamilton's room.

I put the poster board on an empty table at the front of her room.

"Come with me to my locker? Sometimes I have trouble opening it?" she asked shyly.

I smiled. "Of course." I said and we exited the class room.

"Hey Edward." A girl with short brown hair said walking towards me.

"Uhh, hey." I said smiling at her.

"Are you busy this Friday?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet." I answered honestly.

"Well if you're not, you should totally come to my party." She said pulling out a flyer and handing it to me.

"You too Bella. It would be great if you two came." She said handing her one too.

"I'll definitely try to be there."

"Great." The girl said smiling and walking away.

"Who was that?" Bella whispered

"No idea."

Bella laughed and we continued our walk to her locker.

"So do you think you're gonna go?" she asked pointing to the flyer.

"I might. Are you?" I asked hopeful.

"I'm not sure. I feel weird going to people's house who I don't know."

"You get used to it." I said and she laughed.

"I might."

"You should, after all, you do owe me that dance." I said smirking at her.

"You're right, I do." She said slightly smiling.

"Tell you what, I'll bring Emmett, Jasper and Jake with me, you show up, and we'll have a great night." I said.

"Alright." She said smiling as we stopped at her locker. She spun the lock and opened her locker without a problem.

"Thought you were still having locker trouble?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I said sometimes." She defended.

"Right. You know, if you wanted to spend extra time with me all you had to do was ask." I said with a smirk.

"Shut up." She said grabbing what she needed and closing her locker.

The bell rang, and I silently cursed the school. "Which way are you headed?" I asked her.

"That way." She said pointing the opposite direction of my first class.

"Me too." I lied.

"You're a liar." She said calling my bluff.

"Well I'll walk you to class anyway."

"You know, if you wanted to spend extra time with me all you had to do was ask." She said with a smirk.

"Touche." I said as we began to walk, and she laughed.

"I'm just making sure that you get to class unharmed."

"Well aren't you a nice guy."

"The nicest." I said causing her to roll her eyes.

"This is me." She said stopping outside a classroom.

"Then I will see you in third hour."

"Try not to miss me too much." She teased.

"I'm not making any promises."

She laughed and said bye and I walked to my class. I took my seat next to Jasper.

"What's with the smile? You look like you just won a million bucks." He said

"Close. I just scored an almost date with Bella." I said smugly.

"What? How?" Jasper asked freaking out.

"Some girl invited us to a party. I said I'd bring you guys if she came, and she agreed."

"You know, I feel the need to apologize for always telling you that you were wasting your time with her. I guess I was wrong." He said and held his hand out for me to fist bump.

Class started and I went to sleep. Jasper woke me when the bell rang, then we met up with Emmett and went to Algebra. After I told Emmett my news about Bella, he freaked out like Jasper, and we played hangman all hour. The bell rang and we gathered our stuff and left class.

"Have fun chatting up your wanna be girlfriend." Emmett said as we parted ways. I smiled and shook my head, then went into Mr. Peter's room and took my seat. Bella came in right before the bell rang looking slightly upset. She gave me a brief smile as she walked past me to sit down, but I could tell it was forced.

"What's wrong Bella?" Rosalie asked from beside her.

"Stupid Tanya is just pissing me off." Bella said.

"What did she do?"

"She's just spreading all these stupid rumors."

"Lets kick her ass." Rosalie said making Bella laugh, and Mr. Peter started class.

"I need to talk to you after class." Bella whispered in my ear, and I nodded my head so she would know that I heard her. Class seemed to drag on forever! I bounced my leg in anticipation on what Bella wanted to tell me, and let my brain come up with endless possibilities. The bell finally rang and everyone rushed out of the room except for Bella and I.

"What's up?" I asked her as we walked towards my locker.

"Know how I told you that we weren't supposed to find out who was on court for a few days?" she asked.

I shook my head yes.

"Well I saw the list sitting on Mrs. Hamilton's desk second hour and I couldn't help but look."

"Okay?" I said not understand where this was headed.

"You were nominated to be on court."

I laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"This has to be a joke. Who would nominate me?" I asked shoving my backpack in my locker and closing it.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Were you nominated."

"Yeah."

"I knew you would be." I said smiling at her.

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped.

"Lunch time!" Emmett screamed throwing his arms around Bella and me.

I laughed at his craziness. "You go ahead Emmett, I'll meet you there." I said.

"Alright. Later bitch." He said and ran off.

"Sorry, what were you going to say?"

Bella dropped her head and began to play with the hem of her shirt.

"Bella?"

"Sorry, this is just so weird to say." She said.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." I said reassuringly.

"Well, it's just that,- well I really want to win Homecoming Queen. And you know couples are nominated together. And I was thinking." She stopped and took a deep breath. "Well I was thinking, that maybe we could pretend to be a couple, because you're friends with people that I'm not, so then when they voted for you, they'd be voting for me too. I just really want to beat Tanya and-"

"Wait." I said holding my hand up to stop her rant. "So are you asking me to be your pretend boyfriend so that we can win Homecoming King and Queen?" I asked smirking at her.

She looked at me embarrassed and nodded. "But you don't have to if you don't want to." She said rushed.

"I'll do it." I said and watched a smile spread across her face.

"Thank you so much!" she said hugging me. I hugged her back for a few seconds until she pulled away.

"Lets get to lunch shall we?" I asked motioning the way to the cafeteria.

"I was thinking that like, you could ask me at the party on Friday?" she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." I said.

"And could we not tell our friends that its fake? I'm scared that someone will slip up."

"I won't say a word." I said. She smiled up at me and I put an arm around her shoulders pulling her into me as we walked to lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not mine.**

* * *

All week Bella and I had been talking and hanging out as much as possible. We texted constantly, I picked her up for school, she started coming to band practice, and she started sitting with us at lunch. And although she was just doing all of this to help her chances of being Homecoming Queen I couldn't help but think that maybe this is how I can make her fall for me.

"Party, party, party!" Emmett yelled as me, him, and Bella walked to my car after school got over on Friday.

Bella laughed and began to chant with him.

"I don't know you two." I said and began to walk away quickly.

"You know you're excited." Bella said catching up with me.

"Not as excited as you two."

"Emmett what time do you want me to pick you up tonight?" I asked as we drove to his house.

"Seven." He said while he was texting someone.

"I love this song!" Bella exclaimed turning up My Paper Heart that was playing on the radio and began to sing along.

Emmett and I laughed and sang along loudly with her.

"I'll see you later Emmy!" Bella said hugging him tightly when we got to his house.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Bellsy." Emmett said pretending to cry.

They separated and Emmett fist pounded me before running into his house.

"So about tonight, are we showing up like I already asked you out? Or am I asking you out there?" I asked her.

"Uh, how about the first one, it'll make it easier."

"Works for me." I replied pulling into my driveway.

"Do you need to go home before we go to the party?"

"Nah, I think I'll just wear this." She said looking down at her jean shorts and red polo.

We entered my house to be met by the smell of freshly baked cookies. "Oh I forgot to tell you, my mom loves to bake."

"Good, because I love eating sweets."

"Edward that you?" my mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom, and Bella." I answered while kicking off my shoes.

"Here try these, it's a few recipe." She said shoving a plate of cookies at me and Bella.

"They're really good." I said shoving the whole cookie in my mouth.

"I was worried you wouldn't like them."

"Ma, I love all your cookies." I said hugging her.

"Oh mom, this is Bella, my girlfriend." I said smiling widely.

My mom shoved the plate of cookies at me and engulfed Bella in a hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Edward talks about you all the time. Are you staying for dinner?"

"it's nice to meet you too Mrs. Cullen

"Actually we're going out tonight." I told my mom.

"Okay, well I'll let you to get to whatever it is that you're going to do. Bella you'll have to come over some other time for dinner."

"I'd love to." She said sweetly.

I handed the plate of cookies back to my mom stealing a few off and led Bella up to my room closing the door behind us.

"So you talk about me huh?" she said smirking.

"Had to. My mom would know something was up if I just brought you over saying that you were my girlfriend and not talking about you before."

"Way to think ahead."

"Wanna play wii? I'll kick your ass in bowling." I said handing her a remote.

"You're going down, I'm a pro."

"So am I."

"You're still gonna lose." She said sticking her tongue out at me.

We bowled a four games, me winning two, and Bella winning two. We were in the tenth frame of the fifth game and Bella had finished with a 206. If I got a strike on my last ball I could beat her.

"You're not going to get a strike."

"Watch me." I said. I got my wii ready and pushed my arm behind me, as I went to swing it forward Bella grabbed my arm causing me to throw my ball, and it go directly into the gutter.

I turned around stunned to see her laughing hysterically at what she had done. "I told you that you wouldn't get a strike." She said between giggles.

"You think that's funny?"

She shook her head yes still laughing. I ran at her knocking her back onto my bed. I crawled on top of her and began to tickle her sides making her laugh even more.

"Edward stop!"

"Say you're sorry."

"No way"

"Then I'm not going to stop." I said and began to tickle her some more.

"Alright you win. I'm sorry." She said and I rolled off of her. She mad mascara running down her cheeks from laughing so hard.

"You look like a mess." I said.

"That's okay, because I still won." She said and quickly got up running into my bathroom before I could tickle her again.

My phone rang in my pocket and I pulled it out to see Emmett calling me.

"What's up bro?" I answered.

"Where the hell are you? Its almost eight. Jasper and Jake are already there."

"Oh sorry man, Bella and I were playing wii."

"Yeah I'm sure that's what you two were doing."

"Shut up, we'll be there in ten." I said and hung up.

Bella emerged from the bathroom and we headed downstairs saying bye to my parents. We picked Emmett up and drove over to Kate's house. When we got out I grabbed Bella's hand and we walked inside. We found Jasper and Jake in the kitchen playing beer pong with some people in our algebra class.

"Want something to drink?" I asked her.

"I'm not really a drinker." She shouted over the loud music.

"Water it is." I went over to the cooler and pulled out a beer and a bottle of water.

"Thanks." Bella said when I handed her the water. I laced our fingers as we watched Jasper and Jake dominate at beer pong.

Low by Flo Rida came on and Bella's face lit up. "Let's dance!" she said pulling me out onto the dance floor. I handed my beer to some random kid and pulled her into me. I had my hands on her hips and hers were on my shoulders as she grinded on me to the song.

Twenty minutes later I led Bella back into the kitchen after dancing to a few songs. I grabbed a new beer and another bottle of water for her and we found Emmett having a shot contest with Alice. We watched as Emmett finally quit, Alice threw her arms of in victory and stumbled backwards into Jasper.

Emmett started walking towards us so Bella grabbed my hand again. "Are you two together?" he slurred.

"Actually yeah we are." I said smiling down at Bella.

"It's about damn time! He's liked you forever."

"Really?" Bella asked, I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"Yeah really. Like since –"

"Emmett! Strip Twister in the living room!" Jake called.

"Gotta go!" Emmett said and stumbled away.

I sighed in relief. And Bella looked up at me. "Wanna go watch?"

"Of course." I said and I pulled her into the living room.

"Cullen you want in?" some guy from one of my classes asked.

"Not tonight." I answered taking a sip of my beer and watching everyone fall over from being so drunk.

Eventually everyone got tired of falling and decided it was better to just dance.

"Lets see a kiss from the new couple!" Alice shouted causing everyone's eyes to fall on us.

I smirked down at Bella, she tilted her head up and I leaned down softly pressing my lips to hers. It may have taken four years, but I was finally kissing Bella Swan, and it felt good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not mine.**

* * *

I gripped Bella's hand as we walked into school on Monday. We had been "dating" for three days now, and so far it was pretty easy. She mostly hung out with my friends because she gets along with them better than I get along with hers. We walked down the hallway watching everyone smile and gush about how cute we were together, personally I thought it was ridiculous.

"I've never seen so many happy people." Bella commented while grabbing the books she needed out of her locker.

"I know, it's like everyone took happy pills this morning."

"It's kind of creepy."

The bell rang and I took Bella's book in one hand, and held hers with the other. We walked slowly to her first class getting passed by kids trying to make it to class on time. We stopped outside the door and I handed her books to her.

She glanced around to see all the people around us. "No goodbye kiss?"

"I was getting to that." I said smiling and pressing my lips to hers.

"I'll see you in third hour." I said

She shook her head and went to inside to her class. I walked into my biology class and took my seat next to Jasper.

"Should we pay attention today?" he asked.

"Who would choose learning about cells over a great game of Hangman?"

"Excellent point." He said flipping open his notebook and starting the game.

Fifty minutes later Jasper and I met up with Emmett and walked to algebra.

"Is Bells coming to band practice today?" Emmett asked once we sat down.

"Pretty sure."

"Good cause I want to talk to her about her friend Rosalie."

"What about her?"

"Think she's into me?"

Jasper and I exchanged looks and started laughing. "Not a chance dude." Jasper said

"Hey that's what you told Edward about Bella, and look. He's dating her!"

"That's because he's Edward."

Emmett scoffed. "What does that mean?'

"It clearly means that I'm awesome enough to get a girl like Bella, and your not."

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest. "We'll see."

Jasper and I drew random cartoon strips about Emmett while he slept. But when the bell rang I hopped up quickly grabbing me book. "Gotta go meet the girlfriend." I said fist bumping Jasper and exiting the classroom. I saw Bella walking in front of me so I called her name. she turned around, and it was easy to see that she was upset. When I approached her she threw her arms around me and buried her head in my chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I held her tightly.

"I don't want to be here anymore." She muttered.

"Then lets leave."

"I don't think it would look very good if the president of the student body skipped school."

"Once won't kill anyone."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Bells did you forget who you're talking to? I'm Edward Cullen, detention is my second home."

I felt her laugh and release me.

"Want to get out of here?" I asked.

"Very much."

I grabbed her hand. "Then lets go."

We power walked down the halls seeing Emmett along the way. "Where are you two going?" He asked as we passed.

"See you at band practice." I called back and continued on our way.

"Once we get outside we have to run to my car."

Bella shook her head to let me know that she understood. When we got outside we both sprinted to my car and climbed inside. I started it and we sped out of the parking lot.

"This is such a rush!" she exclaimed.

"It looks like I just created a school skipping maniac."

She laughed. "I've never broken the rules before."

"Glad I could help."

She switched radio stations until she settled for Don't Stop Believing by Journey.

"So what was the matter?" I asked her.

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" I asked confused.

"About us."

"I haven't heard anything."

"The talk of the school is that we hooked up at Kate's party."

I sighed. "People are such dicks."

"It just upset me because I've never had people talk about me like that. And I don't want them to think that I'm a slut."

I reached over and gently rubbed her leg. "I won't let them do that to your reputation."

"Thanks."

"So where are we going?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"How about my house? I can make a mean Mac n Cheese. And I believe we'll be there just in time for _Next_."

"I love that show!"

I smiled over at her. "Then my house it is."

Bella and I sat on my couch enjoying our Mac n Cheese and watching Next for the next two hours.

"Thanks by the way." She said.

"Its no big deal."

"It really is."

"It's really not. You needed to get out of there, and everyone knows that school is a form of torture to me. I was more than happy to leave."

"It was still really sweet of you."

"I guess I'm a pretty sweet guy." I said brushing my shoulders off.

Bella smiled. "So far, you're a pretty great 'boyfriend'."

"I aim to please." I said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She rested her head on my shoulder as we began to watch _Pimp My Ride_.

"Does this feel weird to you?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"It doesn't feel weird to me either."


	7. Chapter 7

**Not mine.**

* * *

Saturday night I found myself at Tyler Crowely's house party with Bella. I'd never talked to Tyler much, but I heard he was an asshole. The only thing I knew about him is that he plays football, so I didn't doubt the fact that he's an asshole. But Bella is pretty good friends with him, so I came with her since we're 'dating'.

"If you're uncomfortable we can leave." Bella said.

"I'm fine." I said picking up a beer and handing her one.

"Don't let me drink more than two."

I smiled at her, knowing that she was a lightweight. "Okay." She grabbed my hand and led me into the living room. I sat down on the couch and she sat on my lap watching as a few kids tried to play Rockband drunk.

"Oh God, Bree is a bad singer sober, I can only imagine what she's going to sound like drunk." Bella whispered to me.

"Looks like we're about to find out." I said as we watched Bree pick up the microphone.

Bella laughed into my chest as Bree attempted to sing Say it Ain't So, but failed after 26%

"Are you laughing at me Bella?" Bree asked

Bella shook her head yes and continued to laugh.

"How about you sing then?" She said tossing the microphone over to us.

"Alright. Watch and learn." She said smirking at me and standing up.

I listened to her sing along to Weezer. "Did you know she could sing?" I heard Tyler ask from beside me.

"I had no idea."

"It's not something she tells a lot of people."

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"I'm not sure. She's just modest, and doesn't brag about anything she's good at."

Bella finished the song getting 100% and we all cheered for her. She blushed and sat back down on my lips quickly kissing them and watching Tyler sing.

"You sounded great."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so."

"Trust me, you did." I said and softly kissed her cheek.

"Are you ready to go?" Bella asked.

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight."

"Yeah, let's go." She stood up and grabbed my hands.

"You guys leaving?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired." Bella answered.

"Alright see you guys later, oh and Edward, I expect you to come to all my parties from now on bro." He said holding out his fist for me to pound.

"You got it." I said pounding his fist and leaving.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her as we got in my car.

"Starving!" she exclaimed.

"How about we eat at that diner? It's the only place I know that will be open."

"I'm down." She said shrugging and messing with the radio until she found Angels & Airwaves. I smiled over at her as she sang along softly.

We pulled into the parking lot and got out quickly walking in and sitting down. We sat in silence as we looked over the menu.

"Hi I'm Mike and I'll be your waiter tonight, something to drink?" he asked taking a peek down Bella's shirt.

I cleared my throat and his eyes snapped on me. "I'll have a Sprite."

"And I'll have a Coke." Bella said and he walked away.

"Our waiter totally has the hots for you." I said with a smirk.

"Does not."

"He does. He was looking down your shirt."

She laughed "So do you, and you don't have the hots for me."

"Correction, I look down your shirt, he was staring."

"Well why don't you be a good boyfriend and do something about that."

"Maybe I will."

Mike came back giving us our soda and taking our orders.

We small talked until our food was brought out. "Hey Bells what's that?" I asked pointing out the window.

"What?" she asked looking at where I pointed as I stole a French fry.

"Get out of town crazy!" She said trying to steal it back. I laughed as we fought over the French fry until I finally broke free from her grip and popped it in my mouth.

"That was so uncalled for." She huffed, and let a smile spread across her face.

"Sharing is caring babe."

"Then you won't mind if I do this." She said taking a handful of my fries.

"Not at all, cause I know you won't mind if I do this." I said taking a huge bite out of her chicken sandwich.

Her mouth fell open. "I hope you choke on that douche."

I smiled at her and swallowed the rest of the sandwich. "You know you don't mean that."

She sighed. "Yeah, I don't. Life would be pretty dull without you."

"Can I do anything else for you?" Mike asked once we finished eating.

Bella and I stood up and I grabbed her hand. "Just one thing."

"And that is?"

"Stop looking down my fucking girlfriend's shirt." I said shoving past him with Bella behind me. We laughed the whole way to the car.

"Did you see the look on his face? He thought you were going to hit him!" she said wiping away her tears from laughing so hard.

"He should be scared of me."

"He definitely was."

I checked the time and my eyes bulged when I saw that it was three in the morning.

"Shit, I should probably get you home."

"Yeah probably. I'm a little tired."

Bella got in the glove compartment and pulled out my mixed Blink 182 cd.

"You like Blink?" I asked a little shocked.

"I love Blink." She said turning up the volume to Shutup and began to sing with me.

I pulled into her driveway about ten minutes later and killed my lights so I wouldn't wake up her parents.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at band practice?" I asked.

"You bet."

"Alright. Good night."

She leaned over and softly kissed my lips but before I could respond she pulled away.

"Sorry, I forgot that we're not pretending right now." She said blushing.

"No- uh, it's cool." I stuttered like an idiot.

"Well good night." She said awkwardly and climbed out of my car. I waited for her to get inside before backing out and heading home with a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Not mine.**

* * *

"So I was thinking that maybe we could throw a party, you know invite everyone, have my band play, and stuff. You know, to get people to vote for us." I said to Bella.

"Yeah, that would be cool." She replied simply. Things between us had been awkward ever since she kissed me when I dropped her off. It was almost like she was embarrassed.

I sighed and sat up on my bed watching her spin in my computer chair a few feet away.

"You're going to make yourself sick."

She shrugged, causing me to sigh again. I reached over and grabbed the chair making her stop in front of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing."

"You're lying. Something's up, you've been acting weird lately."

She rolled her eyes. "No I haven't."

"Bella, I know you."

"No you don't!"

"We've been hanging out for two months, I know when there's something wrong with you."

"You still don't know me, so don't act like you do."

"Sure I do."

"Really? What's my favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Wrong." She said jumping out of the chair. "How about my favorite flower? What do I order on my burger? Do I have any pets? What's my parents names? How about siblings? Do I have any? What song do I sing every time I hear it? Would I prefer chocolate or vanilla ice cream?" she ranted.

I remained quiet.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Well you don't know that stuff about me." I said attempting to defend myself.

"Try me." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright what's my favorite color?" I said mimicking how she was standing

"Blue."

"Lucky guess."

She rolled her eyes.

"Do I prefer coke or pepsi?"

"Coke."

"Who's my favorite band?"

"Blink-182."

"Second favorite?"

"A tie between Green Day and New Found Glory."

"Favorite food?"

"Brownies."

"Movie I'll never get tired of?"

"The Fifth Element."

I sighed knowing that she was right. She knows so much more about me than I know about her. It made me feel a little ashamed of myself.

"Alright, you're right, I may not know everything about you, but I do know some things."

"Like what?" she asked outraged.

"I know that you love to read, your favorite series being Harry Potter. You could live off of mac n cheese. I also know that the burger question you asked earlier was a trick question, because you don't like burgers. You always get chicken. I know that she you're bored, nervous, or concentrating really hard you twirl a stand of hair around you finger, and chew on your bottom lip. You also know how to skateboard. And you used to be in gymnastics until you fell off the balance beam and broke your arm when you were eleven."

She quickly looked away from me and I saw her chewing her bottom lip.

"Now, do you want to tell me what else is bothering you?"

"That's it." She said in a small voice.

I walked over and engulfed her in a hug, her arms immediately wrapping around my torso.

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with the kiss we shared a few nights ago?"

She pulled away and grabbed my hand leading me over to my bed. She sat down on the edge and pulled on my arm so I would sit next to her.

"I'm sorry about that." She said.

"About what? The kiss?"

"Yeah."

"Bella why are you sorry? It's no big deal, we do it all the time."

"Yeah, but because we have to. I forgot that we were by ourselves."

"It's alright, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it."

She grinned a little as she played with the fabric of my sheets. "It's just hard to remember that we're just pretending sometimes."

"Believe me, I know."

I reached up softly placing my hand on her cheek, lifting her head so she would look at me. We had a brief staring contest as I rubbed my thumb over her cheek. I licked my lips and began to lean in, and so did she until our lips softly pressed together. I pulled her closer as she ran her hands through my hair tugging lightly at it. I licked her bottom lip practically begging for entrance into her mouth, and she opened her mouth enough to let my tongue slide in.

Before I knew what was happening I was slowly pushing her back onto my bed and climbing on top of her. I began to kiss down her neck as she pulled my shirt off. I smashed my lips back on hers and let my hands begin to creep up her shirt.

"Hey Edward ready for- woah, oh my God dude! Lock the door next time!" Emmett said while throwing her hand over his eyes.

I groaned and rolled off Bella, picking my shirt up off the ground and sliding it back on.

"You can look now dumbass." I said and Emmett took his hand down.

"Anyway, time for band practice."

"Alright, we'll be down in a minute."

"Surrre." Emmett said sarcastically. He winked at me and closed my door after he left.

"I've never been so embarrassed." She said burring her face in my chest.

I laughed a little. "It's okay. He doesn't care."

"Yeah, but I care."

"I'll make sure he doesn't bother you about it." I said and kissed her temple.

"Promise?" she asked with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Cross my heart."


	9. Chapter 9

**Not mine.**

* * *

"So dude, have you and Bella done it yet?" Emmett asked as we all sat around in his basement after band practice.

"Sick man! I don't want to hear about who's banging my cousin." Jake said quickly covering his ears.

I laughed a little at him being so dramatic. "No, we haven't."

"What? Why not? You guys have been together for like two months."

"I don't know, we just haven't." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"This isn't like you man, usually you get them into bed before you're even dating them."

"Again guys, I really don't want to hear you guys talking about one of my best friends sexing up my cousin." Jake said.

We both ignored him and kept talking. "It's different with her."

Emmett smiled. "Dude, you're so whipped."

"I am not!"

"Sounds like you are to me."

"Jasper and Alice waited practically a year before they had sex and you didn't give them a hard time."

"Yeah because Jasper openly admitted that he was whipped."

"Its true. I was." Jasper said.

"Still are." Jake corrected.

Jasper just rolled his eyes.

"It's not that I'm whipped, it's just. I've wanted this for so long I just don't want to fuck it up."

Emmett blinked a couple of times before grinning widely. "I never thought I'd live to see the day that Edward Cullen actually cared about a girl."

"You're making this a much bigger deal than what it really is."

"This is a huge deal man! Usually all you want is a one night stand. Or you'll start dating a girl, get in her pants, and dump her. For you to say that this isn't Bella's fate is bigger than a big deal." Jasper said.

I shook my head.

"So have you tried anything?" Emmett pushed.

"Dude!" Jake yelled, covering his ears again.

"No man." I said and braised myself for the mocking that was about to come my way.

Emmett doubled over and began laughing hysterically. "This is the greatest day ever!"

"Again, its not that big of a deal."

"I remember one time you hadn't had sex for like a week and you said your dick was going to shrivel up and fall off if you didn't get laid, and now you've gone two months?"

I looked over to Jasper for help.

"Emmett there's nothing wrong with waiting." Jasper defended.

"Spoken like a truly whipped man."

"I'm actually proud of you Edward."

"Cause that means a lot." I said sarcastically.

"Bella's a great girl; I'm glad that you're trying not to do anything stupid that would hurt her."

"She is a great girl, and if you do hurt her I'll definitely kick your ass." Jake said with a smile.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I pulled it out seeing that I had a new text from Bella.

"Text from the girlfriend?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head and opened the message.

Bella_: you're still coming to family dinner tonight right?_

"Tonight's the family dinner?" I asked Jake.

"Yeah, first Thursday of every month."

"Are you guys coming?" I asked Jasper and Emmett.

"Are we supposed to?" Jasper asked.

Jake and I shrugged our shoulders. "Jake's grandma loves us, I'm sure she won't care."

"Yeah, my grandma loves everyone except Bella."

"She play favorites?" Emmett asked.

"Hardcore." Jake replied shaking his head slightly.

"Why doesn't she like Bella?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure, her dad did something that she didn't like and she takes it out on Bella, that's all I know about it."

"I have a hard time seeing your grandma be mean."

Jake shook his head again. "It doesn't happen often."

"We should probably get going so we can pick Bells up and head over there." I said and we all got to our feet.

I texted Bella telling her that we were on our way. The four of us got in my car and drove over to pick her up. She kicked Emmett to the back and slid in the passenger seat kissing my lips quickly and buckling her seat belt.

"I'm glad all of you came, maybe my grandma won't be such a douche."

"We're here for ya Bells!" Emmett said bumping his chest with his fist.

"Grandma we're here!" Jake yelled once we walked inside.

"Well if it isn't my four favorite boys!" Jake's grandma, Annie, said. She hugged us all and stopped at Bella giving her a nasty.

"And my tramp of a granddaughter."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be dead by now?"

I laced my hand with Bella's. When Annie's eyes landed on our hands she upped her eyebrows at me.

"Well it doesn't surprise me, I know when boys are your age they like the easy girls. You better be careful though Edward, and get tested often." She said.

"Grams, I think it's time for you to get another face lift. All your wrinkles are coming back."

"Don't you dare talk to me that way, you're barely part of this family." She spat.

"I prefer to not associate with this family at all."

"Well nobody's keeping you here."

"Except for you." Bella said raising her voice.

Annie smiled wickedly. "I like to keep a close eye on you."

"Obviously."

"Let's go eat." Jake said stepping between them and began to pull his grandma towards the dining room.

"This is why she isn't married. She's a fucking cunt." Bella said loud enough for everyone to hear. Annie stopped walking momentarily, but Jake pulled her along.

"I thought all old ladies were nice." Emmett said and we walked slowly towards the dining room.

"Just wait till dinner, you'll see that everyone besides Jake, his mom and dad, and my dad also hate me." Bella mumbled.

We walked in and everyone went quiet. Bella sat down next to Jake and I sat on her other side. Jake's parents were there, along with Bella's mom, another aunt and uncle, and two of her cousins.

"Where's your dad?" I whispered to Bella.

"He left for work this morning. He won't be back for a few weeks."

"What's she doing here?" Victoria, one of Jake and Bella's cousins ask.

"Now Victoria, you know that we have to invite her." Annie said.

"I don't see why, she's a disgrace."

I gently put my hand on Bella's knee and rubbed it as everyone ate and continued to take shots at her.

"It would be different if she was actually pretty." Annie whispered.

"Believe me, I know. Try living with her." Bella's mom whispered.

"Excuse me." Bella said standing up.

"You know you can't leave until you've finished your food." Her mother said.

Bella took her plate and threw it on the ground. "I guess now I'm done." She said and walked out of the room.

Everyone exchanged glances and Jake, Jasper, Emmett, and I all got up to leave.

"See you next month grams." Jake muttered and we went outside seeing Bella leaned against the car. I walked over and engulfed her in a hug. She cried into my chest as I rubbed her back to try to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry." She said to all of us.

"Bells don't worry about it. Everyone has a crazy family member." Emmett said trying to comfort her.

"How about we go get some real food?" Jake suggested.

Bella shook her head weakly and we all got back in my car.

"Can I ask why they all hate you so much?" Emmett asked receiving a smack from both Jasper and Jake.

Bella took a deep breath.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I said reaching over and lacing our hands again.

"Well, I guess I should start with telling you that, that woman in there is actually my stepmom. My dad went to Vegas once for business, and my mom was a dancer at some club. Apparently they got drunk one night and conceived me. My dad stayed there to help her out because he actually cared about her and when she had me he brought me back because him and my mom agreed that Vegas was no place to raise a kid. Sue only stays with my dad for the money, and that entire side of the family hates him, and me even more."

"Well we all love you." Emmett said hugging her.

Bella laughed. "Thanks Emmett."

"And your comebacks were better than hers." Jasper said making Bella smile.

I squeezed her hand and gently rubbed my thumb over her soft skin.

"Lets tp her house tonight!" Emmett yelled.

I parked my car and we all got out.

"We're going to go get a table." Jasper said pulling Jake and Emmett with him.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"My self esteem has been higher."

"Don't let her do this to you Bella. You're an amazing girl, and we all know you're not a slut. She's just too old and stupid to see how great you really are."

A tear slid down her cheek and I wiped it away. "Thanks Edward."

"Anything for you." I said kissing her temple and leading her into the restaurant.


	10. Chapter 10

**Not mine.**

* * *

My New Found Glory ringtone woke me up around two in the afternoon on Saturday because Bella was calling me. I groaned tiredly and rolled over placing my pillow over my face to block out the song, but as soon my phone went to voicemail she called again. I reached over grabbing my phone off my nightstand and finally answering.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Are you still sleeping?" she asked

"Well, I was."

"Edward its two PM! Get up you bum."

"Okay mom." I said causing her to laugh.

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"I dunno. Probably not till later tonight."

"Alright good, cause I need a huge favor."

I hesitated. "What's the favor?"

"Go dress shopping with me?" she asked sweetly.

I laughed into the phone. "No way. Go with Rose."

"She's out of town."

"Then take Emmett, he'll definitely go."

"Edward." She whined.

"I thought I'm like not supposed to see the dress. Isn't that bad luck?"

"That's when you're getting married."

I sighed into the phone knowing that I wasn't going to win. "What time?"

She squealed into the phone. "I'm on my way to pick you up now. So get up, and get ready." She said and hung up.

I laid on my bed for a few more minutes before pulling myself up and slowly walking into my bathroom to brush my teeth. I came out and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans out of my closet and slipped them on. There was a knock on my door and I walked over, unlocking it, and opening it, to see Bella standing there with a wide smile.

"Did you speed?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Maybe a little." She said examining my wardrobe.

"You're missing a shirt."

"I was getting there." I said walking back over to my closet and pulling one out. I put it on quickly and grabbed my grey beanie putting it over my unbrushed hair.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

She smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me all the way out to her car.

"Thanks for coming with me." She said as we entered a dress shop.

I shrugged. "No problem, but you so owe me."

"I'll take you anywhere you want for dinner, since you slept through lunch." She said smirking at me.

I rolled me eyes. "Shouldn't you be looking for a dress?" I asked plopping down in a chair.

"Yeah, just stay here, I'll go look and you tell me which one you like best okay?"

I shook my head and pulling out my sidekick quickly texting Emmett to complain about how bored I was. All he did was laugh at me, especially when I asked him to come out to keep me company. I sighed putting my phone back in my pocket. I looked outside and noticed a corner store, and suddenly feeling very thirsty I went over and bought myself a blue Icee.

I had returned to my chair, and sat there for about five minutes when Bella came over with a wide smile.

"I think I found the one I want." She said.

"Let's see it."

She pulled a dark red strapless dress that stopped right above her knees.

"What do you think?"

"It's really pretty." I answered truthfully.

"Come with me back to the dressing rooms so I can try it on." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the back on the store. I stood leaned up against the wall waiting for her to come out. And finally the door opened and she emerged.

My breath got stuck in my throat, and I was at a loss for words. She looked stunning.

"What do you think?" she asked while chewing her bottom lip.

"That's definitely the one." I said after finding my voice.

"Oh my god."

Bella and I both turned out attention to the girl who had come out of the dressing room next to Bella.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bella shrieked seeing Tanya standing there in the same dress.

"Get out of that dress." Tanya demanded.

"No way, I tried it on first. You have to find a different one."

"No! It looks better on me."

Bella scoffed. "It definitely looks better on me because I don't have arm fat hanging over the top of mine, or love handles."

"You bitch! Get out of that dress. I'm buying this one, and we can not show up wearing the same dress."

"You're not buying that dress!" Bella yelled.

"Oh yeah." Tanya said stepping closer to her.

"Yeah." Bella said also taking a step closer.

"Ladies, we need to calm down." A woman who works there said

"How do you plan on stopping me?" Tanya asked Bella completely ignoring her.

Bella quickly grabbed my blue Icee and threw it on Tanya's dress.

Tanya and the lady gasped, and my eyes were probably the size of golf balls.

"You just ruined my dress!" Tanya yelled.

Bella shrugged. "Looks like you'll have to find a different one."

"Oh no, I want the one you're wearing."

"Can't. it's a size two. There's no way you'd ever be able to fit into it." She said and stepped back into her dressing room.

"Ma'am you're going to have to pay for the dress you ruined." The woman said.

"That's okay, it's worth it." Bella replied after stepping out of the dressing room.

Bella paid for both dresses and turned to me smiling.

"This has been a good day." She said causing me to laugh.

"I don't know if Tanya would agree."

And as if she heard us talking about her she showed up with a different dress in her hands.

"You know I actually need to thank you Bella, cause if you wouldn't have ruined that ugly dress I never would have found this one. And its so much prettier." She said snottily.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Want me to throw another Icee on that one? Then maybe you'll find an even better one."

Tanya scoffed and shoved past Bella to pay for her dress.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

Bella shook her head.

"Oh and Edward." Tanya started. Bella and I both turned around to look at her. "When you're ready to get with a girl who actually puts out, call me. I'm sure you have my number."

"Why you bitch." Bella said walking briskly towards her.

"Oh no." I said grabbing her around her waist and pulling her towards the door.

"You stay the fuck away from my boyfriend!" she yelled as I pulled her outside. Tanya gave me a flirty wave. I shook my head and continued pulling Bella to her car.

"Are you okay?" I asked once we began our drive home.

"How dare she say that!" Bella fumed.

"Yeah it was pretty low." I agreed.

"I hate her."

"Well you have nothing to worry about because I would never get with her anyway."

The corners of Bella's mouth tugged upward into a small smile.

"Good cause she probably has like five diseases." She said as we pulled into my driveway.

I looked at my house and saw my mom peeking out the living room window at us. I laughed a little and leaned in towards Bella.

"My mom's watching us." I whispered.

"Then we better not disappoint our audience." She said and pressed her lips against mine. I placed my hand on the back of her head to keep her there as we made out for a few minutes.

"I'll see you later." She said.

"You bet." I said stealing one more kiss and going inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Not mine.**

* * *

Ever since the day I went dress shopping with Bella, Tanya had been flirting with me; and it wasn't subtle. She would hit on me right in front of Bella, and if it hadn't been for me and Jasper holding her back, Bella probably would have been expelled by now.

I know that she just wanted to have sex with me to throw it in Bella's face. And even though Tanya is one of the hottest girls in school, I would never do that to Bella- fake girlfriend or not. I cared about her too much to ever do something like that. And I'm still convinced that I can get her to fall for me by the time the Homecoming dance comes along.

"Edward help me with this." Bella said trying to carry three boxes of beer.

I quickly got up and grabbed two of them before she dropped them all. "Why are you carrying all of these?"

"Cause Emmett's a douche." She said following me into the kitchen.

"You're probably stronger than him anyway."

"Hey I heard that dickface!" Emmett yelled from the living room.

I grabbed the bags of ice out of the freezer and dumped them into the coolers that we had and then helped Bella put all the beer in the coolers.

"I know you don't like parties much, so if it gets too much we can leave."

"You'd really leave all these people in your house?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"If you wanted to leave, then yeah, I would. Jasper would keep everything under control."

She smiled widely and hugged me. "You're too good to me." She said pulling away and kissing my cheek.

"Why is it that I always walk in on your two kissing?" Emmett asked as he entered the kitchen.

"You just have terrible timing." Bella said.

I scoffed. "I think he does it on purpose."

"Yeah, cause I totally want to see you guys making out." Emmett said with an eye roll.

"Don't lie, it turns you on." I said getting another eye roll from Emmett.

"He's just jealous cause he can't find a girl willing to make out with him." Jasper said as he put the chips on the counter.

"That's not true!" Emmett exclaimed.

"You have a make out buddy?" I asked unsure.

Emmett hesitated. "Kinda."

"Who?" the three of us asked at the same time.

"Don't worry about it." Emmett said stuffing a few pretzels in his mouth.

"Come on Emmett, I wanna know." Bella whined.

"You'll see tonight. She said she was gonna stop by for awhile."

"Is it Angela Weber? I heard she has a thing for you." Bella asked.

Emmett scrunched his face up. "Ew no."

"Leah Clearwater? She's always hanging around you."

"She hangs around me cause we're friends. No it's not her."

"Then it has to be Lauren Mallory. She practically throws herself at you."

"And she probably has ten different diseases. Nope, not her either."

"Emmett, just tell me." Bella whined.

"No can do Bells. You just have to wait like everyone else.

A few hours later my house was crammed full of people. Some of which I didn't even know. But that's excepted at parties. You invite someone, who invites someone, who invites someone, and before you know it you have people from three hours away at your house party. I was standing in the kitchen with Bella and Jake watching an intense game of beer pong being played between Jasper and Emmett.

I placed my hands on Bella's hips as I rested my head on top of hers and I felt her arms snake around my waist as she leaned into me.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"How many beers have you had?"

"Uh, three I think?"

"And you're not drunk yet? I'm impressed."

Bella had a silly grin on her face. "I'm definitely getting there."

"Hey Edward."

I turned to my left to see Tanya standing a few feet away in the shortest dress I've ever seen in my life.

"Didn't you get the memo? No sluts allowed." Bella said harshly.

"Didn't you get the second memo? No prudes allowed either." Tanya shot back.

Bella's mouth fell open. "I am not a prude!"

"Oh yeah? And how many guys have you slept with?"

"Just because I haven't slept with half the guys in our school doesn't make me a prude."

"Whatever." Tanya said with an eye roll.

I looked down at Bella and could plainly see how upset she was.

"Tanya, you need to leave."

"Oh Edward you're only saying that because she's standing right here. We both know the only place you want me to go is to your bedroom with you."

"You fucking-"

I cut Bella off. "You need to leave because you weren't invited.

"Fine, but my offer from the other day still stands." She said with a wink and walked out of the kitchen.

I saw Bella's eyes fill up with tears, so I gently took her hand and led her through the huge crowd o people up to my room and sat her down on my bed.

"Don't let her get to you." I said wiping away a few tears.

"She just makes me so mad."

"She's not worth this." I said pulling her into a hug. I gently rubbed her back as she calmed down and eventually she pulled away and looked at me.

"Thanks."

"Anything for you."

The corner of her lips twitched upward into a smile and she leaned in pressing her lips to mine firmly. She continued to kiss me and I laid her back on my bed and got on top. Her fingers tangled in my hair as I kissed down her neck.

"Edward, I want you." She whispered in my ear.

I pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head yes, and we continued kissing. At that moment I wasn't sure if she wanted me because she really liked me, or to prove herself to Tanya- and honestly I didn't care. All I knew is that ever since freshman year I had wanted to be something with Bella, and it was finally happening.


	12. Chapter 12

**Not mine.**

* * *

My immediate thought when I woke up with Bella in my bed was that she was going to hate me. That she would call off our whole fake relationship because she was so mad at me. I thought for sure that she was going to accuse me of taking advantage of her in her fragile state. But surprisingly it brought us closer together.

"So did you know Emmett's taking Rosalie to homecoming?" I asked Bella as we walked out to my car after school.

"Yeah. She called me last night and told me he had asked her."

"I'm surprised she said yes."

Bella laughed. "Actually, I am too. But she told me that she's liked him for awhile, so she's pretty stoked about it."

"That's so fucked up. A girl actually liking Emmett."

"I heard he made you apologize to him."

"Yeah, when you and I first started dating he mentioned getting with her and I told him he didn't stand a chance."

"Looks like you were wrong."

I shrugged. "There's a first time for everything."

She rolled her eyes. "Can you believe the dance is in just two days?" she asked once we got in my car.

I shook my head. "It's crazy."

We fell into a comfortable silence as Hold My Hand filled my car. Bella and I were softly singing along with Jordan Pundik until we pulled into her driveway. Bella scrunched her face up at the car that was sitting in her driveway and turned to me.

"Do you think it would be okay if I hung at your house for awhile?"

"Yeah that's fine." I said backing out and heading towards my house.

"Thanks Edward."

"Who's car was that?"

"My grandmother's." she said coldly.

We pulled into my driveway and hopped out of my car. "Come on I want you to listen to something." I said leading her up to my room. She sat on my computer chair and I grabbed my guitar and sat down on my bed and began to strum.

_"Get me out of this place, before I cause more damage, a small price to pay for building houses out of matchsticks; and when things get too hot, you've got me to blame for, every fire that breaks out in every lover's name, so Don't forget, we've got unfinished business, stories yet to unfold, tales that must be retold, and I regret not knowing when to put an end to all this madness, keeps me wanting, keeps me wanting more."_

"Edward that was incredible."

"You like it?"

"Duh! You sound amazing."

"It's not finished. That's only the first verse and chorus."

"Well, it's an amazing first verse and chorus."

I smiled and leaned over gently pressing my lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. She ran her hands through my hair pulling at the ends slightly as I sucked on her neck. She went to unbutton my jeans but I pulled away.

"As much as I would love to do this with you, my parents are downstairs and I know that don't want to hear us." I said softly.

She leaned up and kissed me again. "Yeah you're probably right."

I rolled off of her and we both sat Indian style facing each other.

"Bells, what's going to happen after the dance?"

"What do you mean?"

"With us."

"I dunno Edward." She said softly

"Are we still going to break up?"

She seemed to be more interested in the lose string on my blanket than what I was saying, but eventually shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Well cause if we break up, there should probably be a reason. I mean nobody is going to believe that we just fell apart, and I know that we shouldn't tell them the truth."

She nodded. "Can we just wait until then to figure it out?"

"It practically is then."

She sighed. "I know, but just because the dance is in two days doesn't mean we have to breakup in two days."

I shook my head. "That might look suspicious."

"Agreed. We should probably wait a little while."

"I don't mind. I kinda like having you as a girlfriend."

"Well I kinda like having you as a boyfriend."

"Good to hear." I said smiling at her.

"Who would have thought that the two of us would work out?"

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, it's pretty crazy."

"Just because we're so different. But I like it. I like us."

"I do too."

We both leaned in and shared a brief kiss. "My mom told me that we can have an after party here."

"Really? That would be amazing." Bella said getting excited.

"Yeah, her and my dad are going to go up to our lake house after we leave for the dance."

"I guess we should spread the word."

"Emmett and Jasper are taking care of that as we speak."

"Is there going to be alcohol?"

"Probably. But you can just stay the night here. Ya know, if you want to." I said awkwardly.

She smiled. "I think I will."

"Alright, cool."

There was a knock on the door and my mom poked her head in. "Dinner's ready, Bella I hope you're staying because I already filled your plate."

"Thanks Mrs. C, you know I would never pass up your cooking."

My mom smiled warmly at Bella. "Then you better get down here and eat." She said and closed the door behind her.

"My mom loves you." I said laughing lightly.

"Good because I love your mom."

"I think she loves you more than me."

Bella shrugged. "That's understandable."

I dropped my jaw and pretended to be offended making her giggle. "You know I'm only kidding." She said standing up and offering me her hand. I took it and laced our fingers.

"You better be."

She leaned up and gently kissed me again. "I am. Now let's go eat, I'm starving."


	13. Chapter 13

**Not mine.**

* * *

"Are you nervous?" I asked Bella as we walked into the school gym behind Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Jake.

She shook her head and slipped her hand into mine. "Just a little. If Tanya wins, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Probably not, but you could always to beat the shit out of her."

Bella laughed and agreed. "Are you nervous about playing?"

"Nah. We've played in front of more people than this." I said motioning to all the people in the gym.

"Are you two going to talk all night or start dancing?" Emmett said slinging his arms around the two of us.

"I'm definitely ready to dance." Bella answered.

"Then let's dance." I said taking her hand and lead her over to our friends who were standing in the middle of the dance floor. Her, Rosalie, and Alice began jumping along belting out the lyrics to Dirty Little Secret.

When the first slow song came on Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled up at me.

"Dance with me?"

"It would be my pleasure." I said putting my hands on her hips.

_"If you're lost you can look and you will find me, time after time, if you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting, time after time."_ I sang lowly in her ear. She leaned up and kissed my lips softly as we continued to sway to the song.

"Let's go get something to drink." She said after the song ended. We both made our way to the other side of the gym getting a glass of punch and joining everyone at a table.

"We play in like twenty minutes." Jasper said as we sat down.

"Nervous yet?" Bella asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet. I'll probably get nervous as we walk onto the stage, but I'll be alright."

"You guys are gonna be great." Rosalie said smiling at Jake.

"So Jake, how's it feel to be the loner?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Not too bad." Was all he said making us laugh.

"I'm sure I can find you a girl cuz." Bella said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Bells, but I'll be fine."

Hook Me Up by the Veronicas blared through the gym and the girls insisted that we all danced to the song because they loved it.

"Edward, are you guys ready to perform?" Mrs. Hamilton shouted over the music.

"Yes ma'am." I answered with a smile.

"Alright, follow me up onto the stage." She said walking away. I quickly kissed Bella and we followed Mrs. Hamilton as she said to do. We took our spots on the stage as she grabbed the microphone.

"May I have your attention for a moment? We have a very special performance tonight by a band formed by members of this school that I think you guys will enjoy." Mrs. Hamilton said and then handed me the microphone.

"What's up Forks High?" I said loudly. Cheers filled the gym making me smile.

"We're All Time Low; this song's called The Party Scene. Sing along if you know it." I said and started the song. I locked my eyes with Bella's and watched her sing along with me. I winked at her and she blew me a kiss and started jumping up and down with Alice and Rosalie.

"You guys were great!" Bella said hugging me after we finished our set.

"I saw you singing along."

She smiled widely. "I've almost learned all the lyrics." She said proudly.

"What a girl." I said and kissed her briefly.

We separated and saw Tanya standing in front of us.

"Hope you're having a good time Bella." She said.

"Oh I'm having a wonderful time."

"Well, we'll see how much fun you're having after they announce who's homecoming queen." She said crossing her arms.

"I know I'll be having more fun then you."

"Don't be too sure." Tanya said and walked off.

The Cupid Shuffle came on and I grabbed Bella's hand. "Don't let her ruin tonight. Now let's go dance." I said and pulled her onto the dance floor before she even had a chance to protest.

"Will all of the Court couples please come onto the stage." Mrs. Hamilton asked about an hour later.

"Ready?" I asked Bella.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yeah, I'm ready."

We walked on stage and stood along with five other couples patiently waiting to know who had won. Bella laced her hand with mine, and I squeezed it reassuringly. She gave me a weak smile and chewed on her bottom lip. I knew she was nervous, she was right. Tanya would constantly rub it in her face if she beat Bella.

"After a school wide vote, the homecoming king and queen are." She stopped and open the envelope. "Edward Cullen and Bella Swan!"

Bella looked dumbfounded. I picked her up and spun her around before placing her back down and crashing my lips onto hers. She smiled widely as we separated and had our crowns placed on our heads.

"And now a dance from our new King and Queen." Mrs. Hamilton said.

I took Bella's hand in mine and led her to the middle of the floor. People were cheering all around us, especially our friends. I placed my hands on her hips pulling her into me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

_"Meant to be together, Meant for no one but each other, You love me, I love you harder so, Everything you say, Every time we kiss, I can't think straight, But I'm okay, And I can't think of anybody else, Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you." _Bella sang as we danced. When the song came to an end I leaned down and softly placed my lips on hers as everyone surrounding us clapped and cheered.

"I can't believe we won. I mean I know I acted like I knew that we would, but I was totally bluffing." Bella said as stood in my kitchen. The after party had officially started, and everyone here was constantly congratulating us.

"I knew we would win."

"Sure you did." She said with a smirk.

Emmett ran past us with his tie wrapped around his head, closely followed by Rosalie.

"What's going on with them?" I asked Jasper as him and Alice joined us.

"Dude I dunno. It's Emmett, what do you expect?"

I nodded. "You're right. I don't know why that surprised me."

I saw Bella yawn from the corner of my eye. "Do you want to go to bed?" I asked her.

"We can't leave all these people down here."

"Jasper's got it under control." I said patting Jasper on the shoulder.

"Yeah, if you guys want to go sleep that's cool. Alice and I will keep everything under control."

"You sure?" Bella asked.

"Positive." Alice answered.

"Well in that case, yes. I would very much like to go to bed." She said taking my hand and leading me up to my room.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" I asked.

"Only about a hundred times."

"I don't want you to forget." I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

She pushed me back onto my bed, crawling on top of me and began to kiss my neck. My hands quickly found the zipper on her dress and unzipped it allowing her to pull it off.

"I was thinking that we should celebrate our victory." I said lowly in her ear as she pulled my shirt over my head.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."


	14. Chapter 14

**Not mine.**

* * *

I had been three weeks since the dance. Three weeks, and Bella and I acted the same. We still held hand at school, kissed, and even had sex. We hadn't changed one bit, and I didn't mind. Because the longer we stayed the same, the longer we would continue to date.

"What are you doing tonight after band practice?" Bella asked as we drove towards her house.

"Nothing. I might actually do my algebra homework so I don't fail the class."

"Wanna go somewhere with me?"

"That depends on where."

"I can't tell you." She said with a smile.

"Then I'm not sure if I can go." I said with a smirk.

"Please?" she begged giving me a puppy dog face.

"Alright, alright. I'll go."

"Thanks." She said and leaned over kissing my cheek briefly.

"You play dirty Swan, you know I can't say no to that face."

"That's why I used it." She aid smiling widely.

"Did you ever figure out why you're grandma's been at your house lately?"

"No, but it's starting to piss me off. I hate that woman." She said annoyed.

"I don't blame you, she's a bitch to you."

Bella nodded but stayed silent as I pulled in her driveway.

"What time does band practice get over?"

"Seven."

"Alright, I'll be at your house at seven. Oh, bring a change of pajamas and clothes for tomorrow, and don't forget to tell your mom you're not coming home tonight." She said quickly, kissing my lips, and getting out of the car before I could ask where she as taking me.

"Do you have any idea where she could be taking me?" I asked Jake after we finished playing The Party Scene.

"No idea dude."

"Maybe she's going to drive somewhere really far away and leave you there." Emmett said.

"I doubt that."

Emmett shrugged. "Never know man. Maybe she's been pretending to like you this entire time."

I rolled my eyes and tried not to let it show that Emmett's words had gotten to me.

"Is it around an anniversary?" Jasper asked.

"No, that's not for a couple weeks."

"Is there somewhere that you mentioned you wanted to go?" Jake questioned.

I racked my brain thinking about the conversations we've had the past few days. "No, not that I can think of. And she didn't say anything about wanting to go somewhere."

"I'm all out of ideas then."

"I guess you'll find out soon, because she just pulled into your driveway." Jasper said pointing to Bella's car.

"Hey baby." I said kissing her lips briefly.

"Hey guys, Edward are you almost ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, just hang on." I said walking over to put my guitar in its case and picking up my bag. I entwined our fingers and we all walked out to our cars together.

"See you guys later." I said.

"Yeah, maybe." Emmett said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes ignoring his comment and got in Bella's car.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked after we had been driving for about an hour.

"Nah, it's more fun if you don't know." She said smiling.

"Bells, I wanna know." I whined.

"Trust me, its better if you don't." she said patting my leg.

I huffed and Bella laughed at me as I flipped through the songs on her cd stopping on Head on Collision by New Found Glory.

"You know we got our band name from this song?"

"Really? No, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, we all really liked the song, and that lyrics just kinda stuck out so we used it for our band name."

"I would have figured you would have picked something from a Blink song." She said with a smirk.

"Well Emmett always thought we should name it Creatures From Above, from Aliens Exist, but we told him no."

Bella laughed. "Gee, I don't know why, that sounds like a great band name to me."

"Yeah, totally." I said rolling my eyes.

Two hours later we pulled into a hotel parking lot and Bella pulled into a parking spot, shutting off the engine, and taking the key out of the ignition.

"Did we drive all the way out here so you could seduce me?" I asked smirking.

She rolled her eyes and got out of the car. "No."

"Cause there's plenty of hotels closer to town we could have stayed at."

She got her bag out of the backseat and began walking in with me by her side. We got in the elevator and Bella hit the button for the fourth floor.

"Shouldn't we check in?" I asked confused.

"No." was all she said.

"This is killing me." I said referring to the fact that I had no idea what was going on. Bella just smiled, and got on her tiptoes softly kissing my lips. The elevator doors opened and she grabbed my hand pulling me down the hall. We stopped in front of room 414 and Bella knocked on the door. A tall slender woman with brown hair opened the door and immediately pulled Bella into a hug.

The separated and Bella turned to me. "Edward, I want you to meet my mother. Mom, this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Renee!" Bella's mom said sticking her hand out.

I was shocked at first, but regained my composure and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too."

She pulled us both into her room quickly closing the door behind us and hugged Bella again.

"I've missed you so much Bella."

"I've missed you too mom."

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Renee asked.

"Yes." Bella answered for us.

"Well shoot, it looks like I'm out of ice. I'll be right back." She said grabbing the ice bucket and exiting the room.

I smacked Bella's arm. "Why didn't you tell me I was meeting your mother?"

"Because I knew you'd freak out like you're doing right now."

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"She will. She likes everyone."

"How do you know?"

"She's my mother isn't she?" she asked raising her eyebrows. "Edward relax, just be yourself." She said and kissed me softly.

"So how's softball going?" Renee asked as we all sat at the table in her room playing Go Fish.

"It hasn't officially started yet, we're just doing workouts. But those suck."

"Edward, Bella told me that you're in the same band as Jake."

"Yes ma'am." I answered.

Renee frowned at me. "Cut the crap Edward, I call you by your first name, so you should call my Renee." She said and then smiled.

I laughed and nodded.

"How's your band doing?"

I shrugged. "Okay I guess, still trying to get signed."

"Bella said you guys are really good."

"She's our biggest fan." I said smiling over at Bella.

"I sure am."

"So how long have you two been together?" Renee asked.

"A little over four months." Bella answered as she laid a pair of twos down on the table.

"You must be something special Edward, you're the first boyfriend she's ever wanted me to meet."

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, I flew all the way from Vegas just to meet you."

I smiled over at Bella, not knowing what to say.

Renee's cell phone rang and she picked it up sighing. "I have to take this, I'll be right back." She said and walked out of the room.

"So I'm special?" I said smirking at Bella.

"Don't let it go to your head." She said pointing her finger at me. "But yes, you are special to me." She said kissed my lips.

I pulled away and smiled at her. Agreeing to be her fake boyfriend is probably the best decision I've ever made. I have the girl of my dreams, and she's falling harder for me with each passing day. Life is officially amazing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Not mine.**

* * *

"She took you to meet her mother?" Emmett exclaimed as we sat in our Algebra class.

"Yeah, and her mom said that I'm the first boyfriend Bella's ever wanted her to meet." I replied proudly.

"Wow, things must be getting serious with you two." Jasper said.

"Yeah, I think so."

"I never would have thought that you would ever have a steady girlfriend." Emmett said shaking his head.

I shrugged. "Honestly, I didn't either. But I like Bella, a lot."

"I'm happy for you bro." Jasper said clapping his hand on my shoulder.

"Gentlemen I'd appreciate it if you would quit talking and actually pay attention." Mr. Douglas scolded.

"So have you slept with her yet?" Emmett whispered.

I nodded my head and both Emmett and Jasper's eyes bulged.

"Does Jake know?"

"No way. He'd kick the shit out of me."

"He's gonna find out eventually."

"Not unless one of you tells him."

"Come on Edward, you know Emmett can't keep a secret."

"Hey that's not true!" Emmett defended.

"Whatever, you've blabbed everything I've ever told you!"

"Because it was usually funny!"

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Boys come on; based on all of your grades I would say that you really need to pay attention." Mr. Douglas yelled.

"So what are you gonna do when we do our mini tour over Christmas break?" Emmett asked.

"Do about what?"

"Bella. Are you gonna keep dating her? Breakup? Ask her to come with us?"

"I dunno. I haven't thought about it. I mean, she probably won't want to come with us. What girl would want to ride in a van with five guys for like two weeks?"

"Not Alice." Jasper said.

"Exactly."

"So are you gonna breakup with her?"

"I don't want to."

"Dude, you know you have a tough time keeping it in your pants when we tour."

"I know."

"You're just gonna have to man up Edward." Jasper said.

"I want you guys to do everything you can to keep me from cheating on her."

"Edward, are you suggesting we become butt buddies?" Emmett asked making himself sound gay.

Jasper and I both laughed. "You know what I mean douche bag."

"This is your last warning. Next time I have to ask the three of you to be quiet I'm sending all of you to the office!" Mr. Douglas yelled.

When Mr. Douglas turned back around to write something on the board I flipped him off, getting a nasty glare from Lisa Ruocco who sits on the other side of Emmett.

"You know Edward, I really don't get what Bella sees in you. You're just a jackass" She said with an attitude.

"Just because I fucked you and left you doesn't mean I do that to every girl."

"Right." She said with an eyeroll.

"In case you're unaware, Bella and I have been together for over four months."

"And I'm sure it's your longest relationship." She shot back.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I said raising my voice.

"I just can't believe she's let you trick her. I thought she was smart." She said shaking her head.

"Do not insult my girlfriend." I seethed.

"I hope you haven't completely brainwashed her into thinking that you actually care about her."

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and mind your own goddamned business? Just because you're not in a relationship doesn't mean you need to butt into mine."

Mr. Douglas walked over and stopped in front of my desk handing me a referral to the office. I quickly gathered my books; fist pounded Emmett and Jasper, and sent a final glare at Lisa because hastily walking to the office.

"Mr. Cullen, haven't seen you in awhile." Peggy, the Principles assistant said as I handed her my referral and sat down on the bench.

"What are you in for this time?" Principle Donaldson asked,

"Inappropriate language, disrupting the class, refusing to pay attention. This sounds just like you."

I rolled my eyes. "How many detentions?" I asked exasperated.

"I think three will do."

"So can I go now?"

"Yeah, get back to class. And try to pay attention this time."

"Aye aye." I said saluting her and walking out of the office.

I stopped at my locker to exchange my algebra book for my biology book, and to waste a few minutes hoping class would end before I went back.

"Hey Edward."

I shut my locker and saw Tanya walking towards me.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Could this day get any worse?

"What do you want?"

"You." She said getting close to me.

I put my hands up to stop her from getting any closer. "I'm not in the mood for your bullshit today."

"What's wrong?" she asked pretending like she cared.

"If you must know, I just got into a verbal argument with Lisa Ruocco, and now have three days of detention for causing a scene during class."

"Oh my gosh! I have detention today and tomorrow too!" she said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you do."

She somehow managed to back me up against the lockers and leaned in close to my ear. "I guess I'm just a bad girl."

"Yeah, I guess so." I said flatly.

She smirked and tried to step closer.

"I need to get back to class." I said pushing her off.

"Edward Cullen actually wanting to go to class? What's the world coming to?"

I rolled my eyes and stepped around her.

"Edward!" she said grabbing my arm. I turned around and she pressed her lips to mine roughly. I looked over her shoulder and saw Bella standing there with a hurt expression on her face. I shoved her off, and she smirked at me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yelled but didn't wait for a response. I shoved past her and approached Bella.

"Please tell me that you saw her force herself on me." I practically begged.

"I'm not sure what I saw." She whispered.

"Bella, you know I don't like her, I don't want her. I want you and only you. She just did that to piss you off." I said. I tried to grab her hand, but she jerked it away.

"I need some time to think."

"Don't do this Bella; it's exactly what she wants."

A tear slid down her cheek, but she wiped it away before I could. "I need to get back to class."

"Bella-"

"Don't Edward." She said putting her hand up to stop me, and then walked away.

I threw my book at a locker and ran my hands through my hair pulling at the ends out of frustration. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I couldn't believe that I was losing Bella over something that wasn't even my fault.

"Fuck."


	16. Chapter 16

**Not mine.**

* * *

Five days had passed since Tanya attacked me in the hallway, and Bella had been successfully avoiding me. Every time I would see her in the hallway she would dart into the nearest girls bathroom, if I say her after school she would practically run to her car, she even started skipping our lit class and lunch all so she didn't have to talk to me and it was killing me.

I stood with Jasper and Emmett at my locker waiting for the bell to ring to signal classes started in five minutes. I watched Bella who was a few lockers down on the other side of the hall. Jasper and Emmett were talking to me, but my focus was on her. She looked over to me, and our eyes met. She quickly looked away, but then looked back. She gave me a small smile and looked between her friends and me, before walking over to me.

"Hi." She said as she stopped in front of us.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett yelled and hugged her, making her smile.

"What can we do for you Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Well I was hoping to talk to Edward. That's if, he's willing to talk to me." She answered.

I waited a minute before finally nodding my head. She smiled and we walked away from my friends. She led me to a deserted hallway and slid down next to a locker; I did the same and waited for her to talk.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, it's just- what you did really hurt me."

"Bella I didn't- "

"Let me finished. I want you to know why it hurt so much." She stopped and took a deep breath. "I really liked you Edward, like a lot. And seeing you kiss the girl who I hate the most just crushed me, because I thought that you liked me as much as I liked you."

"Bella I did, I still do."

She shook her head, making it clear that she didn't believe me. "Maybe this is just the out that we needed." She said softly.

"What are you saying Bells?"

"I'm saying that maybe we should just break up."

Silence overtook us.

"Edward, say something."

The bell rang and I stood up. "Obviously there's nothing for me to say, you've already made up your mind." I said and walked to my first hour class.

After school Jasper and I were sitting in m garage waiting on Emmett and Jake to show up so we could start band practice.

"Dude, you really need to cheer up." Jasper said sitting down on my couch.

"In case you haven't heard, I got dumped today." I replied harshly.

Before Jasper could say anything a car sped into my driveway slamming to a stop. Emmett got out running into my garage.

"I did a bad thing. I'm sorry Edward, hurry put these one!" he said throwing a helmet and some shoulder pads at me.

"What the fuck Emmett?"

"Just hurry, Jake will be here any second!"

"Dude, tell me that you didn't tell him about me and Bella."

"I told you I did a bad thing, it was an accident."

"I'm gonna fucking kill you." I said as I put the shoulder pads and helmet on quickly.

Jake parked outside my house and got up hastily walking up to my garage.

"Cullen, I'm going to kill you!"

"Jake, calm down man. For once, this actually wasn't Edward's fault." Jasper said holding Jake back.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to her?" Jake yelled as he began chasing me around my garage.

"Do you have any idea what she's done to me?" I yelled back hopping over my couch.

"I don't care about that." He said acidly.

"Just let him explain!" Jasper said shoving Jake away from me.

"Fine, but this better be good, or I'm going to rip your head off."

I sighed hoping that the truth was good enough for Jake. "Look, I was at my locker the other day and Tanya was practically throwing herself at me. I shoved her off telling her that I had to get to class, and as I began to walk away she grabbed my arm pulling me back and kissed me. Bella saw it, but I pushed Tanya off. I didn't kiss her back."

"Why didn't you talk to Bella?"

"I did! I tried to explain, but she wouldn't listen. I've been trying to talk to her ever since, but she's just been ignoring me until today. She told me that this was our out, and we should just break up."

"What do you mean it's 'your out'?"

Fuck.

"There's something that you guys never knew about me and Bella."

"And what would that be?"

I sighed again, not knowing how they would react when I told them the real reason Bella and I began to date. I told them how she asked me to be her fake boyfriend so she could win Homecoming Queen because she really wanted to beat Tanya. I told them how I agreed since I've liked her since freshman year, and how I thought that this was my chance at getting her to fall for me. I even told that how I fell for her as we continued to date her.

"So you used my cousin?" Jake asked with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"No, your cousin used me."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jasper asked.

"She didn't want anyone to know. She thought someone would slip up. Obviously that person being Emmett."

"I'm sorry bro." Emmett said.

I shook my head. "He was gonna find out eventually." I said pointing to Jake.

"But you really liked her right?" Jake asked.

"I love her."

"Then you need to fix this."


	17. Chapter 17

**Not mine.**

* * *

It had been two week since Jake demanded that I fixed things with Bella, and I had made no progress. She had gone back to ignoring me, and acting as if I was invisible to her which made it hard for me to tell her how I really feel, that and the fact that I had no idea how to tell her.

"I'm telling you man, you just need to blurt it out." Emmett said

"What if she doesn't believe me?"

"Then you'll have to move on."

"I don't want to move on."

"Then I suggest you make her believe you."

I exhaled deeply and thought of all the possible ways to show her that I loved her, but they all sounded so cheesy that I figured that she would just laugh at me.

"I'm agreeing with Emmett man, you just need to tell her. And soon before Jake kicks the shit out of you." Jasper said

"I know." I said defeated. "It's just that- every time I see her, I just can't seem to put what I feel into words. I know what I want to say, I just- can't."

"And it doesn't help that she practically runs when she sees you."

Jasper punched his arm making Emmett yelp.

"What the hell was that for?" Emmett said while rubbing his arm.

"Just don't say anything unless it's positive."

"Alright fine, well here's something positive. I think I know how you can get Bella to talk to you." Emmett said smiling.

"How's that?"

"You just need to corner her somewhere outside of school. Just man up and demand that she talk to you."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Emmett smiled. "I just so happen to know where she is."

Jasper punched Emmett's arm again.

"Dude?"

"That was for not telling us this an hour ago."

"Where is she?" I asked

"She's staying at Jake's house."

"The let's go!" Jasper said jumping up.

"No, no that's a bad idea." I said shaking my head.

"This is your shot dude, are you really just going to let it slip through your fingers?"

I weighed my options heavily before sighing and standing up. "Alright, let's go."

I bounced up and down on my toes as I waited for someone to answer Jake's door. I was hoping it was either him or his parents, basically anyone but Bella. I think that if she answered the door I would just stand there and make a fool of myself. I let all the possible outcomes run through my mind- most being bad, and just as I was about to turn around the door swung open and Jake was staring at me.

"What's up bro?"

"I came here to talk to Bella."

"Finally fixing things?"

"I'm going to try to."

He stepped aside and let me in. "She stays in the guest room, upstairs, first door on the right."

"Thanks man." I said and took the stairs two at a time. Before I even allowed myself time to think I knocked on her door. I knew if I thought about what I was doing, I would chicken out.

"Doors unlocked." She said from the other side.

This was it. I took another deep breath and slowly opened the door, walked in, and shut the door behind me. I shoved my hands in my pockets while waiting for her to turn around.

"What do you- Edward."

"Hey." I said softly.

"What are you doing here?"

"You won't talk to me at school."

"There's nothing left to talk about."

"You know that's not true."

"I have nothing left to say to you." She said crossing her arms.

"Well, there's a few things that I need to say to you."

She huffed, but remained quiet, waiting for me to continue.

"Look Bella, I think it's important for you to know that I've liked you since freshman year. I agreed to be your boyfriend thinking that I could get you to notice me, and see how great we could be together. I was never pretending- not for one second. I've never wanted anyone but you, and I still don't. Bella, I love you."

"I think you need to leave." She said softly.

"No, I'm not leaving until you tell me how you feel."

"I told you Edward, I have nothing left to say."

"That's bullshit Bella, you can't listen to someone pour their soul out to you and not have anything to say back!" I yelled.

"Please just leave." She said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Not until you tell me how you feel!"

"Fine! You want to know how I feel? I'll tell you! I knew that you liked me Edward, I've known for quite some time, that's why I asked you, because I knew that you would say yes. I knew that you would do anything to be with me, even if it was just pretend. I used that to my advantage, and I thought that it would be easy. I would just use you to win, and then break up with you and everything would go back to normal. But then I actually started to like you, and I began to feel guilty about what I was doing. And after all the time we spent together I fell in love with you, so I thought that you and I could work. And then I saw you lip locking with that slut and-"

"You know that she threw herself on me Bella! You saw it! You were right there, there's no possible way that you could think that I wanted her to kiss me!"

"But I figured that you wanted to be with her!"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you walked away!"

"What are you talking about?"

"When I told you that I thought that we should break up, you just walked away!"

"What did you want me to do? You had already made up your mind!"

"No I didn't asshole, I wanted you to reassure me that you wanted me, and only me. That I was the only girl interested in, and that even if a girl throws herself at you, you'll still only want me!"

"What do you think I'm doing right now?"

She looked down at her feet and remained quiet. I slowly walked over and placed my fingers under her chin, raising it so that she would have to look at me. We stared at each other for a few moments before I leaned down and pressed my lips to her. Her arms slipped around my neck, and mine rested on her hips as we continued to kiss.

I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers.

"Bella Swan, I want you, and only you. You're the only girl that I'm interested in, and even if another girl throws herself as me, I'll still only want you."

She smiled and kissed me lightly. "Thank you Edward."

"Anything for you."

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."


End file.
